Quiet Night
by I'll Cover Angel and Collins
Summary: A quiet night out by the pool when everyone else is asleep, Courtney finds herself making a choice.


**Disclaimer: Nada.**

* * *

It was pretty late at the playa des losers and everyone was sleeping. They usually all went to bed at 2am the latest, except for maybe Noah who would read in his bed. It was one of the only times this place was peaceful and you could do whatever you wanted if you were awake that is. Courtney always loved it when everyone went to sleep and she had the place to herself. She loved sneaking off to the pool and just sitting here by herself taking in all her thoughts and tonight was no different.

Courtney looked at her clock and saw that it was shortly after 3am and it was the perfect time to head for the pool. She quietly shut her door and walked down the hallway and even took the stairs as to not make the elevator go off and wake anyone. She made her way down to the pool and that's when she saw it, the floating pool chair. Courtney loved using it and floating in the water on it while looking at the stars on nice nights, it was relaxing and calming. Something she could never enjoy in the day with Tyler constantly trying and failing to do cannon balls and Trent splashing around in the water.

Courtney must have stared at the stars for a good hour. Stroking her hands gently in the water and floating in the pool. She took a deep breath of fresh air. This was perfect.

"Courtney?" she heard her name get called and she lost her balance and fell into the water. Nobody was ever out here at this hour. why would anyone be here now? Courtney stood up in the water, now completely soaked and looked at who was ruining her moment.

"You look wet." Chris laughed at her. "What are you doing out here? It's almost 4 o' clock in the morning!"

"Yeah, I know." Courtney grabbed her hair and twisted it to get the water out. "I always come out here, why are you here?"

Courtney made her way to the edge of the pull and went to the ladder and climbed out. She was soaked and annoyed that Chris ruined her evening.

"You really should have brought a towel." Chris laughed at her.

"Why are you creeping around here at night?" Courtney glared at him. "You're the reason this happened!"

"I was just taking a walk." Chris told her "It's my island and my resort! I can go where I want."

"So, what do you want?" Courtney asked him.

"I couldn't sleep so I decided to take a walk." Chris told her "Is it a crime or something?"

"When you scare people it is." Courtney rolled her eyes. "I wasn't tired and at night it's quiet and I like it."

"I do too." Chris told her. "It just means that all the assholes that reside here are asleep."

"I know!" Courtney excitedly giggled "Isn't it great?"

"I guess." Chris told her "So, yeah I'm just going to leave..."

"Okay." Courtney told him. "Bye."

"Bye." Chris told her "I'm just going to go and walk over there in the dark all by myself..."

"Chris, quit being so dramatic." Courtney rolled her eyes.

"Well do you want me to stay?" Chris asked her.

"I don't care." Courtney told him "I'm going inside soon."

"Well could I come inside with you?" Chris asked her.

"For what?" Courtney found herself asking "You don't mean you want to...You know?"

"Why not?" Chris smirked at her "You're pretty."

"Are you hitting on me?" Courtney asked him

"If I am?" Chris asked her "What are you going to do about it?"

"I don't know." Courtney told him. "I certainly can't bring you to my room at the playa that's for sure! can you imagine what everyone would say?"

"Do you really care?" Chris smirked at her. "Personally, I don't give a shit about what they think."

"I just can't." Courtney told him. "I'm sorry. It's just that, it wouldn't look good on me or on you."

"So, that's a no then?" Chris asked her.

"It's not that I don't think you're unattractive." Courtney told him. "I'm just worried about what will happen if I did."

"I understand, Just remember that I offered." Chris winked at her. "Goodnight, Courtney."

Chris didn't say much else and Courtney found herself going back to the playa wondering what would happen if she did.

* * *

**Yep, that's another fic by me! I swear I'm the only one that ships this. **


End file.
